


Come Home

by SmileySunflower



Series: Sunflower's Stony Stories [5]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Sad Tony Stark, sad Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileySunflower/pseuds/SmileySunflower
Summary: Tony stared at the flip phone sitting on his night stand.He'd forgotten about today. Then again, all of his days ran together nowadays.He thought about picking it up, making the call, seeing what would happen...Then it rang.





	Come Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel or anything associated with it, I am writing purely for enjoyment.

Tony slammed the door as he entered the penthouse. He sighed deeply, rolling his eyes. It had been a long fucking day. Fucking idiots he was stuck with in board meetings all day really tuckered him out. He yanked off his constricting tie and threw it on the ground before flopping down on the couch with an arm thrown over his eyes. God, could this day get any worse?

"Jarvis," he mumbled to the ceiling, "what day is it?" His life was so out of wack he couldn't even keep track of what day it was. Jesus.

"It is November 2nd, Sir. The time is 8:34 p.m. and the weather outside-"

"Mute."

Tony scrambled off the couch and stumbled into the bedroom almost walking into the doorframe. His breathing was shaky and his hands trembled. Of all the fucking days...

He staggered to the bed, lowering himself heavily on the plush mattress and comforter, trying to regain control of his breathing. He ran a tired hand down his face. Shit.

He sharply turned his gaze next to him.

Tony stared at the flip phone sitting on his night stand.

He'd forgotten about today. Then again all his days ran together nowadays.

He thought about picking it up, making the call, seeing what would happen...

Then it rang.

He hurriedly picked it up and opened it without thinking. He held it to his ear, waiting...

A beat of silence, then a stunned voice, "Tony?"

Tony slammed the phone shut. 

Fuck! 

He couldn't do this. Not now, not today. He wasn't allowed to do this to Tony.

Tony sat on the bed, phone in hand, breathing hard. He glared at the phone, pursing his lips. 

Fuck it.

He opened the phone and called back.

It rang twice before being picked up. The same, quiet, stunned voice answered, "Tony?"

The engineer swallowed harshly, "Steve."

"Hi. H-how are you?" Tony could hear the light hopefulness in is voice. Hopeful just because Tony is talking to him.

Tony's answer was short and direct, "Cut the bullshit."

A weary, unhappy sigh, "There is no bullshit, Tony," Steve said dejectedly, "I actually want to know how you are."

Tony's face pinched, "I'm fine."

"Are you really?'

"Yes."

"You sound tired."

"What the fuck do you care?"

Another sigh, then quietly, almost desperately, "I never stopped caring, Tony. Never."

"Yeah," the genius scoffed, "well you have a real funny way of showing it."

"I'm sorry, Tony, for all of it. You have to know that." Steve soldiered on before Tony could interrupt him, "I was hoping you have forgiven me. I understand if you haven't, but I really do hope." His voice was so soft Tony had to strain to hear it, "Have you forgiven me, Tony?"

Tony sat on the bed, phone in hand, head down, staring at nothing. He didn't even have to think about it. He had forgiven Steve months ago, only a few short weeks after their fight in Siberia. He had calmed down and come to his senses. Yes, Bucky had killed his parents, but it wasn't actually him, it was Hydra and Tony understood that. He forgave Bucky and he realized he'd made a mistake going after him. And Steve... Steve was wrong to keep that from him. A dark secret that he carried around for two years and never told Tony, all to protect his brainwashed best friend. That's what hurt the most. It had seemed like Steve chose Bucky over him, but Tony understood why he did it. He knew Cap never did anything without a reason, a reason he believed in wholeheartedly. 

And Tony loved him for it. Even now, after everything they've gone through, he still loves him. He was lost without him. He needs Steve.

Steve's voice came filtering through the small flip phone, voice low, open, honest, "Tony? I love you."

Tony broke. His resolve crumbling as tears leaked out of his eyes and his breathing hitched. "I love you too, Steve," He stammered into the phone, making a decision. "Come home."

It was silent for a moment before Steve answered, his voice shaking and dripping with hopeful shock, "Really, Tony? You mean it?"

There was no doubt the genius's mind, "Yes. It's time for you to come home, Steve."

"Okay! I-I-I'm here. I'm here. I'm home."

Tony wiped his eyes, confused, "What?"

"I'm here at home. I'm on the balcony."

The engineer sprang up from the bed and ran to living room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure standing out on the balcony. He closed the phone, tossing it on the sofa before slowly walking outside. He saw Steve, looking as handsome as ever, waiting for him, a huge bouquet of red and gold roses hanging in his arms. 

The soldier smiled brightly as soon as he saw him and took a few steps towards the dark haired man. Tony met half way, jumping into Steve's arms, tucking his face in the thick neck, and clinging. He melted into Steve as muscular arms encircled him, holding him just as tight. They clung to each other, neither wanting to break the contact they had both missed these past few months. Long months of wishing the other was there, and praying for forgiveness. That was all over now. Everything was going to be okay because they have each other.

Tony reluctantly pulled his face out of Steve's neck, but only so he could connect their lips. Their first kiss in forever, and it was perfect. Steve's big hands came up to gently frame Tony's face and he kissed Tony like a drowning man, so full of sorrow, and love, and longing. 

They pulled back to catch their breath and Steve bent down to lean his forehead against Tony's. He blushed slightly and whispered shyly, "Hi."

"Hi," Tony's eyes twinkled, "how are you?"

Steve's laugher soared through the air and made Tony's heart swell. He had missed that sound so much. Steve kissed him again softly, "I'm great now that I'm here with you."

Tony giggled, "How long have you been here?"

The soldier's blush deepened, "Just a few minutes before I called you. I-I was hoping-and so I was waiting-" Tony cut him off with another kiss. He smiled at Steve gently and ran his hands through silky blonde hair, "I'm glad you did. I'm so glad you're here."

Steve leaned into his touch, kissing his wrist, "I'm so happy to be home. Thank you, Tony." His gaze faltered, "I am so sorry, baby. I can't apologize enough."

Tony played with the little hairs on the nape of Steve's neck, "Shh. It's alright. All is forgiven. We're good now. You're home."

The blonde tugged him in close for another bone crushing hug. "Yes. I'm home, and I'm not going anywhere, love, I promise."

"I know," Tony whispered into his chest, relishing in the feel of Steve's arms around him, "I know, darling."

Steve pulled back from the hug and grinned playfully as he handed Tony the bouquet of roses. "These are for you."

The engineer took them delicately and sniffed them, his smile so big it was hurting his face as he gazed upon the flowers and Steve with immense admiration. "Thank you. I was beginning to think they were for DUM-E." Tony beamed as that got another laugh out of Steve. He had a lot of Steve laugher to make up for. "Thank you," he said against Steve's lip as they kissed again, "I love them."

Steve smiled happily at him, "Good." He licked his lips and ducked down close to Tony's ear and whispered, "You know it is a special night, and we have lots of time to make up for."

Tony gazed up at him through his eyelashes and smirked, circling his arms around Steve's neck, jumping up, legs wrapping around the trim waist. Strong hands ensured he wouldn't fall. Tony's voice was sultry when he responded, "Better start now then. Get a moving soldier." He licked the shell of Steve's ear and nipped at the lope. "Show me how much you missed me."

He was rewarded with a firm kiss full of promises he knew would be kept. Steve started walking, carrying Tony in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the world. He stopped at the doorway to the bedroom and rested his forehead against Tony's, looking him straight in the eyes. His own blue eyes showing his vast love for the man in his arms. 

"Happy anniversary, Tony. I love you."

Tony believed him, now and forever. "I love you too, Steve. Happy Anniversary."

They shared one last searing kiss before entering the bedroom with Steve kicking the door shut. 

They had a lot of things to make up for, if you know what I mean.


End file.
